starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ben Quadinaros
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Toong'l | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Podracer | species = Toong | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,63 meter 65 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel met zwart | wapen = | vervoer = BT410 Quadra-Pod | affiliatie = }} thumb|180px|Ben Quadinaros Ben Quadinaros was een Toong Podracer die deelnam aan de Boonta Eve Challenge in 32 BBY op Tatooine. Biografie Ben Quadinaros werd geboren op Toong'l en maakte faam als Podracer. Althans vooral op Tund in het locale Pouffra Circuit dat door andere racers als amateuristisch en makkelijk werd beschouwd. Alhoewel de race als officieel werd beschouwd, lag het aantal accidenten effectief veel lager dan op befaamde circuits op Tatooine of Ando Prime. Enkele weken voor de Boonta Eve Challenge arriveerde Quadinaros met zijn familieleden op Tatooine. Zij waren immers vluchtelingen die door de vervuiling op Toong'l op zoek waren naar een nieuwe thuisplaneet. In 32 BBY bevond Ben zich op Mos Espa in de Club Poodoo waar Podracer Boles Roor optrad en Ben wat verhalen oprakelde op een ietwat overdreven humoristische manier. Roor daagde Ben echter uit en ging een weddenschap aan voor 5 miljoen Peggats dat Quadinaros niet zou starten in de Boonta Eve en de race ook nog eens zou overleven. Toong werden in het algemeen beschouwd als lafaards en alhoewel Quadinaros wist dat de Boonta Eve Challenge te hoog gegrepen was voor hem, accepteerde hij de uitdaging. Hij zat echter met een groot probleem, hij bezat geen Podracer op Tatooine. Quadinaros kon een BT410 Quadra-Pod huren via Gardulla the Hutt maar het toestel was helemaal niet onderhouden, was samengesteld uit talloze verschillende onderdelen en functioneerde niet naar behoren. In de morgen voor de Boonta Eve Challenge maakte Ark Roose van een onoplettendheid van Quadinaros gebruik om zijn Podracer te saboteren. Roose vergiste zich echter aangezien hij Anakin Skywalker’s Podracer had willen saboteren. Beide racers waren nieuw en Roose zorgde ervoor dat de racer van de Toong niet zou vertrekken. Bij de start van de Race werd Quadinaros aangekondigd door Fode en Beed maar lang zou zijn faam niet duren. Toen alle racers wegvlogen, bleven er twee ter plaatse staan: Anakin Skywalker en Ben Quadinaros. Skywalker geraakte met een vertraging op gang maar Quadinaros kreeg zijn thrusters niet aan de praat terwijl de cockpit en de energy binders perfect werkten. Quadinaros zag de racers voorbijvliegen toen ze een ronde hadden voltooid. Quadinaros verloor zijn geduld en sloeg wild met zijn vuisten op het controlescherm waardoor de energy binders losvlogen en de vier motoren de lucht injoegen. Ben Quadinaros vloog eigenlijk nooit mee in de Boonta Eve Challenge maar won toch zijn weddenschap van Boles Roor. Hij schreef zich effectie in én overleefde de race. Ben gebruikte zijn geld van de gewonnen weddenschap om zijn kapotte Podracer terug te betalen. Achter de schermen *Alhoewel Quadinaros’ naam verschillende malen weerklinkt in de film is het één van de namen die het vaakst foutief worden gespeld (Quadrinaros nvdr.). *Iain McCaig en Terryl Whitlatch ontwierpen Quadinaros. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Ben Quadinaros in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Podracing Tames – Online comic *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Podrace Piloten Categorie:Toong